Not The World Only You
by thetigersbride
Summary: Randy Orton/OFC smut one shot. Not all love stories are simple, this one certainly isn't.


a/u: The name Aliena is pronounced Ally-ay-na.

Often my stories don't get reviewed and that makes it hard for me to want to write more so if you have any feelings about my story please let me know; positive or negative :)

'I have a fiancé Randy! Nothing is going to change that!' Aliena cried at Randy who shrugged his shoulders and ran his hand over his shaven head; he sighed and looked up at Ali, who was stood across the bed from him, a pained look in her beautiful brown eyes.

'Why are you here then?' Randy asked calmly, 'If you loved him so much you wouldn't come running when I called,'

Aliena felt tears start to burn her eyes, she thought of John, fast asleep in their hotel bed, having no idea that his best friend and his future wife where alone together, caught up in a whirlwind of unwanted emotion.

'I love him! I'm going to marry him,' Ali spat, turning away from him as tears began to fuzz her vision. Randy sighed again.

'Why are you here then Ali?' he asked again, moving across the room and stopping just behind her.

'Because I am conflicted Randy, because you make me feel things,' she whispered. She could feel him close behind her, his scent was enveloping, overwhelming her.

'What things?' Randy asked, his voice was quiet and deep.

'Passion, heat. I don't feel so alone when I'm with you' she whispered in reply, running her tongue over her dry lips.

Randy placed his hands on her arms and slowly slipping his large hands up to her shoulders and neck, gently rubbing her tense muscles. Aliena shuddered at his touch.

'I wish it didn't have to be like this,' Randy whispered, his lips now dangerously close to her ear.

'I wish there wasn't this betrayal, I wish no one would get hurt, that this could be simple,' he added, his lips brushing against the delicate skin behind her ear.

'I just want to be with you,' Randy wrapped his arms tight around her body, drawing her securely against him. Aliena ran her hands down his arms, her finger tips delicately tracing his tattoos, her head rolling against his chest.

'If I could take it all away then I would, take away all this confusion and confliction, this would all be simple,' he placed a trail of soft kisses from behind her ear down her neck.

'I don't want the world Ali, I only want you,'

Aliena felt all her resolve leave her trembling body. She turned to face him, her arms slipping around his neck, pulling his head closer to hers.

'I'm so torn Randy,' she whispered before crashing her lips hungrily against his. Their mouths moved against one another, lips and teeth and tongues clashed and played together. Randy's kisses where heaven and hell. Agony and bliss. All wrapped up in one bitter sweet tasting package.

Randy broke away, his tongue running quickly across his lips, as if he was collecting any of her taste she had left behind.

'Ali,' he muttered his voice like the rumble of thunder.

'Don't,' she replied quickly, before he had a chance to say another word, 'Just kiss me like that again,'

Who was he to deny such a request?

Randy pulled her flush against his body, her every curve and hollow fitted his sculpted physique perfectly; they were like to jigsaw pieces fitted perfectly together.

Their mouths found each other again in a scalding kiss that would haunt both of them until their dying day. Aliena began to burn with a desperate need; she pushed the lower half of her body harder against him, leaving him in no doubt of what she needed.

Randy needed her too; there was no mistaking the thickness and hardness of his swollen cock.

Aliena moaned his name as she felt a rush of heat and wetness between her thighs. Randy took full advantage of his now free lips and began to kiss hungrily at her neck.  
>The delicate nerve ending exploded with pleasure, her heart began to pound wildly in her chest. Her hands gripped him tightly, her nails digging in deeply to his naked back. Randy moaned, grinding his erection hard against Ali's core.<p>

Aliena's eyes squeezed shut and her head rolled back as pleasure began to spread through her body, setting every nerve tingling.

'Oh Randy,' she moaned, her nails raking down his back, coming to rest just above the line of his jeans.

'Shall be go to bed?' Randy asked, his large hands exploring her back.

Randy tightened his hold on her body, lifting her from the floor. Instinctively Ali wrapped her legs around him, his rock hard cock nestled between her thighs. Ali pressed her lips gently against his as he carried her to the bed.

He laid her gently down on the bed, their kisses being broken for just a second. He very quickly crawled onto the bed himself, his body hovered over hers, their eyes locked on each other. The icy blue gazing deeply into the dark brown.

'I love you,' Ali whispered before crashing her lips roughly back against his. As Randy's lips moved softy against her, his hands slowly worked their way down her body, his fingertips curled around the hem of her t-shirt which he then began to pull gradually but up her body, exposing inch after inch of creamy, pale skin.

Randy broke away from Ali's swollen lips as he pulled her shirt over her head, he tossed it aside. His eyes travelled down her face and neck, stopping at her full breasts that were just being contained by her silky cream coloured bra with a quick slip of his hand he rid her of the restricting material.

'Oh God you're beautiful,' Randy said quietly as he admired her. Aliena felt her cheeks flush red. John never told her that anymore, only Randy ever seemed to remember that she loved to hear it.

Aliena's small, nimble hands slipped between their bodies as she went straight for his jeans, she quickly unpopped the button and pulled apart the zip. Randy groaned with the sudden freedom that he was feeling. With his help Aliena rid Randy of his jeans and boxers.

Randy's totally naked body hovered over hers; there was a predatory look in his eyes which made Ali's heart flutter wildly and her mouth water. The tip of his hard member was only millimetres away from her core and only separated from her by a thin layer of material.

Aliena slipped her hands into her tracksuit bottoms and wriggled them down her hips, kicking them off her feet. She smiled sweetly at him, her hands running up his broad back.

'I want to taste you,' Randy grumbled, before attaching his lips to her neck again.

'Taste me where?' she asked, between gasps as Randy's expect lips worked her delicate skin.

'You know where,' he replied with a smirk and a wink as Randy's lips moved further and further down her body, stopping at her breasts, he took one of her little, hard, pink nipples into his mouth and sucked it, his tongue flicking against the sensitive bud. Then he changed his attention on the other nipple, his tongue traced lazy circles around the nub before he sucked it, sending shots of white hot pleasure through her whole body.

After paying her nipples the proper attention he continued on the blazing hot path down her body. His tongue dragged around her belly button, causing her to giggle. Randy couldn't help but smile; he loved the sound of her laugh.

He carried on downward, with every kiss Aliena felt herself becoming more and more aroused. Randy's ability to take his time and not rush things had always got her more turned on than anything before.

'Randy,' she moaned, placing her hand on the top of his shaved head, urging him on.

Randy's hands slipped under her legs and gripped the back of her knees, he lifted her legs up, parting her thighs and exposing her core, leaving her completely vulnerable and at his mercy.

Randy took a deep breath, his already hard cock throbbing at the sight of her wet and ready sex. He took his first slow, long lick. Aliena moaned loudly, her body arching upward as a bolt of blinding pleasure shot through her. Randy smirked as his mouth began to work her.

He sucked desperately at her sensitive bundle of nerves, making Ali moan and writhe about on the bed, her hands gripping at the bed sheets, grabbing handfuls of the covers.

Aliena's taste flooded his tongue and made his mouth water. He lived for these nights when he could taste her and experience her in such an intimate way. He flicked his tongue quickly against her clit, causing her to moan and gasp and thrust her hips upward against his face, letting him tongue her until she was dripping wet and frantic for climax.

Randy broke the contact, leaving Ali gasping and writhing. She looked down at him, their eyes meeting, she watched transfixed as he licked his lips clean. The predatory look was back in his eyes.

He slowly moved back up the bed, positioning himself right at her entrance. He crashed his lips against his, his tongue darting into her mouth. Aliena could taste herself on his tongue.

'I want you so badly,' he moaned, dragging his lips along her cheekbone before sucking gently on her ear lobe. Ali lifted her hips making his member rub against her hot and ready core.

'Have me,' Ali whispered, dragging her nails across Randy broad back as the swollen head of his cock brushed against her clit.

Randy began to mutter sweet nothings in her ear as he ever so slowly penetrated her, stretching her tightness as she took him inch by inch. Ali cried out, her legs tightening at his sides. Randy entered her to the hilt, filling her, completing her.

'Oh God Randy! I love you,' she moaned before crashing her lips against his as Randy began to gently move his hips, moving in and out of her tight, slick body.

Randy's body started to tingle with pre-orgasm, like he was being touched by the tips of thousands of needles. It was pleasure and pain incarnate.

Pleasures of the flesh and the pain of betrayal.

Aliena buried her face in the crook of his neck, wrapping her legs around his back and locking her ankles. The change of position tightened Ali body around Randy. He groaned loudly as he started to feel his control slip. He began to pound into her, harder and faster with every thrust.

Ali threw her head back against the pillow and moaned loudly. Her heart was pounding wildly and her breath ragged. She felt like her body had started to burn; even her blood was running hot through her veins.

'Ali!' he moaned, throwing his head back, gasping for breath. He stopped for a second, looking down at her as she writhed beneath him. Her eyes opened at she gazed up at him.

'Why'd you stop?' she asked quietly, her tongue running over her dry and swollen lips.

Randy smiled, lowering his head and touching his forehead against hers. Ali's heart skipped a beat. She hadn't realised that it was possible to fall even deeper in love with him until this second.

'I love you,' he whispered. Aliena smiled and placed a swift kiss on his lips before she squeezed her legs tightly against his sides. Randy moaned at the sudden tightness surrounding him.

Without a seconds hesitation he started to thrust again, pounding into her hard and fast. His every movement hitting hard against her g-spot. She cried out, her nails scraping down his back, leaving long red welts down his tanned skin. Ali felt like her blood had turned to liquid fire coursing around her body. She felt her orgasm starting to take control of her. Starting at the place where she and Randy where united and spreading up through her chest and along her limbs right to the tips of her fingers and toes.

Randy knew Ali was close to coming, her could sense it in her, from the way she was breathing to the way her body pulsed around him.

'Right there,' she moaned breathlessly, 'Right fucking there!' she cried as her orgasm blazed through her. Lights burst behind her eyes and her body was consumed by a white hot burning.

Her inner walls clamped tightly around Randy, holding him in place as he too reached his climax. He roared as his seed jetted deeply inside her as her body milked him for every drop he had. Ali lost all sense of time as she writhed and moaned, her body completely consumed by pleasure.

Ali slowly came down for her high, her breathing ragged and her cheeks flushed pink. Her eyes locked with Randy's whose brow was covered in beads of sweat and his chest was heaving. Aliena ran her tongue over her lips and smiled.

Randy couldn't help but smile back, she never looked more beautiful than she did right now. He slowly lowered his body atop of hers, their every plain and valley fitting together perfectly. He rested his head on her shoulder, his lips just a whisper away from her cheek.

'You're mine,' he whispered, his fingers running quickly along the plain of her stomach, up her chest and along her arm, he laced his fingers with hers.

'And I am yours,' he added as she curled her fingers tightly with his.

Ali knew how foolish the two of them where being. This could never work out; there would be too much pain to endure. Ali thought once again of John, sleeping peacefully without a clue. He didn't deserve to be treated like this by the two people he trusted the most but no matter how wrong Ali thought what she and Randy where doing was wrong she just couldn't deny her heart and her heart clamoured for Randy. She was incomplete without him.

Randy's breathing became heavy and she knew he was asleep. A few mournful tears formed in her eyes but she blinked them away, now was no time for tears, she had to get back to her fiancé.

Aliena wriggled herself out from under Randy's body; he was a deep sleeper so he didn't notice. She dressed quickly, keeping her eyes away the bed, if she gazed at him for too long she would find it too hard to leave.

She was just about to turn the door handle when she heard him mutter something in his sleep, it was incoherent but the gentle, vulnerable sound tugged hard on her heart. In a split second she was striding back across the room to the bed, she knelt on the edge and placed a soft kissed on his cheek.

'I love you, but you know I can't stay,' she whispered, brushing her fingers along his jaw line. He simply took a deep breath and muttered someone else she didn't quite catch.

Ali let herself back into her room, it was dark of course but she could hear John snoring softly. She felt her way over to the bed and silently slipped between the covers. John didn't even realise, he slept on his blissful ignorance.

Ali closed her eyes but she knew she wouldn't sleep for hours yet, adrenaline still coursed through her and her body still tingled where Randy had touched and kissed her.

The next morning the two men where in the hotel gym together, warming their bodies up on the treadmill before they started weight lifting. John had been looking despondent all morning and he wasn't his usual self. Randy was able to conceal his true feelings but John was not.

'What's up?' Randy asked as they began to jog, 'and don't lie cos I know something's wrong,' he added, glancing over at his friend.

John sighed, his shoulders slumping forward.

'It's Ali,' he stated simply. Randy felt his stomach clench, a powerful wave of guilt slammed into him.

'She's so distant, like a stranger,' John added, speeding his treadmill up to a run.

'I'm sure it's nothing, mate,' Randy replied offhandedly as he too began to run.

'No,' John replied through heavy breathing, 'it's definitely something, I think she's cheating,' he added, glancing over at Randy, as if to gauge is reaction. Randy kept his face blank but again his stomach clenched. He knew Ali was cheating, cheating with him.

'No man,' Randy replied shaking his head, 'She's not cheating, she's mad for you,' he added with a reassuring smile.

John shrugged still looking unsure.

'It's just a feeling, you know?' John said quietly. Randy didn't have a reply; instead he became engrossed in his run, he pounding the treadmill until he was dripping sweat.

Despite the guilt that pumped through Randy's body he knew things wouldn't change, in a few nights time he would call Ali and she would come to him, they would fight and then make love like nothing was wrong. He knew it shouldn't happen but it would.

No matter what he couldn't deny is love for her.


End file.
